


Falling Once Again

by Lucifer_Lover



Series: Lucifer One-Shots [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Car Chases, Crime Scenes, F/M, Fights, Identity Reveal, Near Death Experiences, Prayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer_Lover/pseuds/Lucifer_Lover
Summary: A crime scene leaves Lucifer and Chloe compromised and the suspect gets away. Dan goes after the suspect but almost dies in the process. What will he do once he finds out who saved him?





	Falling Once Again

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this! 
> 
> This was an idea my sister wanted me to write so sorry if it's weird.

The precinct is humming with excitement at the return to Detective Decker and her devilish civilian consultant. After the whole Pierce incident, they took off a couple weeks to cope and deal with stacks of paperwork and dozens of interviews where they told the same story multiple times. Chloe was more than ready to start getting assigned cases again. Lucifer on the other hand was just glad to have a reason to be near Chloe more often. Ever since she saw his “true face”, she realized nothing between them had changed. If anything it brought them closer together. She still had questions though.

“Lucifer?” Chloe asked while flipping through the new case file. Lucifer simply slid into the chair next to her desk and looked at her with love in his eyes. “Yes my dear detective…” as he reached to grab her hand. She decided she’d ask what they were going to do about their other close coworkers and if they were going to fill them in about who Lucifer really was, not that it mattered.

“So, Ella and Dan have been calling me nonstop wondering how I got out of the building and how you were okay and about the unconventional crime scene. I was wondering if you have thought about telling them that you are the devil. Well, not just telling them but showing them.” He was about to respond when Ella ran over saying she got some identifying details on where their suspect lived. They quickly hopped up and headed towards her car leaving Dan to simply follow after them. They only decided to work with Dan since they needed extra help on a case of this size and difficulty. 

When Dan arrived he heard the bellowing sound of gunshots. He walked towards the house to be run over by the suspect fleeing the house and heading towards Decker’s car. He jumped in and sped away. Chloe came out saying they were both okay except Lucifer got shot in the shoulder but would be fine. Dan chased after the suspect. Dan weaved in between cars but it was getting harder to keep up. Suddenly they hit a part of the road with oversaw a cliff that led straight to the ocean. Dan knew better than to try to go around but he had to try to stop the guy. 

It was as if time suddenly slowed. He felt the impact of the other car collide with his. The wheel veered the car off the side of the road leading to Dan jumping out the car before it went of the side. He sat there breathless and petrified of what could’ve been his last moments. The suspect was coming around the corner again and much closer to Dan. He was purposely trying to kill the man. 

Lucifer was back getting his wound taken care of by decker when he heard a distant voice in the back of his mind. “Lucifer, if you can hear me, I really could use your help. I have nowhere to go, I’m stuck but when he hits me I’m going to fall off this cliff. Oh, Shit Ma-” and then it all went silent. He quickly told Decker he had to go. He rushed outside took a glance around before spreading his wings and taking flight. He flew to the cliff as quickly as possible. Despite his hatred towards Detective Douche, he’d never wish death on the man. Mostly because Dan was important to Chloe and Trixie and they were important to him. He swooped in just in time to save Dan from crashing into the waves below him. Lucifer set Dan down on the rocky shore before folding his wings from the public eye.

“Man, where did you come from and how are we not dead? Did I die and now I’m dreaming all of this?” Dan asked still trying to understand. “Unfortunately Detective Douche you will be perfectly fine and no, you’re not dead or dreaming,” Lucifer replied baffled that Dan ignored the obvious. “Thank God I’m alive.” Dan said looking to the sky only for Lucifer to go off on his normal rant of “Why does every bloody human thank my Dad for everything. He couldn’t care less what happens to any of you. You’re just another piece in his stupid game just like me!” Dan suddenly connected it all “Wait, that means that y-you are the actual Devil. Stay back, man. I really don’t want to have to kill you.” as he reached for his gun. 

Lucifer’s reaction was quite amusing. “Let me get this straight, I saved your worthless life and you repay me by threatening to kill me? How unexpected even from you DANIEL!” He quickly began to spread his wings to fly back to help the detective. “Where you going…I want you to stay away from Chloe or I’ll kill you myself no matter how long it takes!” Even though he sounded moderately scary Lucifer shrugged before flying back. “Catch me if you can.” The wink was the last thing Dan saw before anger and fear of Chloe’s well being overpowered him. He climbed up the shore and called a cab to the suspect’s house. He was greeted with Chloe talking to Lucifer as he got his injury tended to. It made Daniel’s blood boil. How dare this man try to come in and hurt those he cared about? 

He was spotted because he found two pairs of eyes lingering on him waiting for his reaction. Chloe began to run towards him asking if he was okay. Dan ignored her initial question and begged to speak with her alone. She told Lucifer to stay and followed Dan to the side of the house where police presence was the lowest. 

“Chloe, I don’t know how to tell you this but Lucifer is an evil man. Well, not a man at all. He never lied to us, Chloe. He really is the Devil and it’s not safe for you or Trixie to be around him. He needs to go! Once we get back to the station, I’m going to tell the Lieutenant to get rid of him as soon as possible. No one here is safe anym-” Chloe cut him off. “Dan, stop! I know that he is the Devil. I found out once Pierce died. He means no harm to any of us. He saved your freaking life for crying out loud. Please use common sense. He has never lied to us and has saved my ass on more than a couple occasions. Please, apologize to him. He got shot and then ran to help you despite his pain. That has to count for something doesn’t it?” Only now did she notice Lucifer in the distance with an expression that screamed ‘thanks for defending me!’ She glanced back at Daniel but refused to listen to his nonsense and made her way to Lucifer. Lucifer assumed Dan forgave him and went in for a handshake. However, the handshake turned into a punch in this face. “Bloody hell Daniel. What was that for?” Chloe looked shocked but checked to make sure Lucifer was okay. Lucifer shooed her off and grabbed Dan with his uninjured arm. “Touch me or my family including Chloe and that child ever again and I’ll make you regret living do you understand?” His eyes shown red causing Dan to run away. Chloe laughed before hugging Lucifer. If Dan knew what was best he’d apologize and never threaten Lucifer or his family ever again.


End file.
